Ben Affleck
) |lugar de nacimiento= Berkeley, California, Estados Unidos |cónyuge = Jennifer Garner (2005-) |hijos = Violet Anne Affleck |imdb= 0000255 }} Benjamin Geza Affleck (nacido el 15 de agosto de 1972), mas conocido como Ben Affleck, es un actor, productor, guionista y director estadounidense ganador de los premios Oscar y Globo de Oro. Biografía Aunque nació en Berkeley, se crió en Cambridge, población muy cercana a Boston, Massachusetts, donde conoció a otro aspirante a actor, Matt Damon, con quien mantiene una estrecha y duradera amistad. De niño ya hacía sus pininos como actor, empezando a aparecer en series de televisión y anuncios publicitarios. A la edad de 9 años ya debutó en la gran pantalla con la película The dark end of the street (1981), un título dirigido por Jan Egleson. Durante unos años hizo telefilmes y protagonizó la serie "The Voyage of the Mimi" (1984). En su adolescencia, Ben vivió un tiempo en México y esto le permitió aprender español. Al acabar sus estudios secundarios, Ben pasó fugazmente por las universidades de Velmont y la Occidental College de Eagle Rock, en California, pero abandonó sus estudios para intentar triunfar en Hollywood. En los primeros años de los 90, Affleck irrumpió con mayor fuerza en la pantalla grande, interviniendo junto a Matt Damon, Brendan Fraser y Chris O'Donell en el drama de Robert Mandel "School Ties" (1992) y en la película "Jóvenes desorientados" (Dazed and Confused) (1993), film dirigido por Richard Linklater. Más tarde sería dirigido por Kevin Smith en "Mallrats" (1995), una comedia que protagonizó junto a Shannen Doherty y Jeremy London; esto supondría el inicio de la colaboración entre Smith y Affleck, que continuaría con "Persiguiendo a Amy" (1997), con Joey Lauren Adams y Jason Lee. También protagonizó "Dogma" (1999), con Matt Damon (con quien había coincidido anteriormente en "School Ties"), Linda Florentino y Salma Hayek. También en 1999 protagonizó la comedia-romántica Las fuerzas de la naturaleza en la que compartía protagonismo con Sandra Bullock. "Jay y Bob el silencioso contraatacan" (2001), protagonizada por el propio Kevin Smith y Jason Mewes, y "Jersey Girl" (2004), comedia en la que comparte protagonismo con Jennifer López y Liv Tyler. Pero para Affleck el salto definitivo en la industria de Hollywood se produjo cuando protagonizó junto a Matt Damon, Minnie Driver y Robin Williams el drama dirigido por Gus Van Sant "El indomable Will Hunting" (1997), escrito por la pareja Affleck/Damon, quienes conseguirían un Globo de Oro y un Oscar al mejor guión original del año. Al final de los 90 su posición de estrella se consolidó con títulos comerciales como "Armageddon" (1998), thriller de acción dirigido por Michael Bay, o "Shakespeare in love" (1999), oscarizada película de John Madden que contó con el protagonismo de Joseph Fiennes y Gwyneth Paltrow. Sus últimos trabajos cinematográficos son "Operación Reno" (2000), thriller dirigido por John Frankenheimer que co-protagonizó con Charlize Theron; "Pearl Harbor" (2001), superproducción de Jerry Bruckheimer realizada por Michael Bay; "Daredevil" (2003), adaptación del superhéroe de Marvel Comics dirigida por Mark Steven Johnson y co-protagonizada por Jennifer Garner, o "Gigli" (2003), un film de Martin Brest. Ben es, además, un hábil jugador de póker y regenta habitualmente los eventos locales. Fue instruido en el mundo del póker por profesionales como Amir Vahedi o Annie Duke. Ganó el campeonato de Póker de California el 20 de junio del 2004, clasificándose para la final del campeonato del mundo. En el 2007 debutó como director con la película Adiós, pequeña, adiós protagonizada por su hermano pequeño Casey Affleck y basada en una novela de Dennis Lehane (Mysitc River) que ha recibido una muy buena acogida por parte de la crítica. Romances Ben ha estado vinculado sentimentalmente a la actriz Gwyneth Paltrow y a Jennifer López, actriz y cantante con quien tuvo una sonada y mediática relación sentimental que terminó abruptamente en enero de 2004 debido a desaveniencias por el draconiano contrato prematrimonial que condicionaba conductual y económicamente a Affleck. Posteriormente Affleck rechazó dar cualquier entrevista u opinión a la prensa amarillista respecto de su relación pasada con López. En junio de 2005, se casó, después de un breve y no tan sonado romance, con la actriz Jennifer Garner a quien conoció en el set de rodaje de la película Daredevil, y hoy son padres de una niña de nombre Violet Affleck Garner nacida el 1 de diciembre de 2005. El 7 de enero de 2009 nació su segunda hijaBen y Jennifer padres de otra niña Filmografía Actor * Extract (2009) * State of Play (2009) * ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres? (He's just not that into you) (2009) * Ases calientes (Smokin'Aces) (2007) de Joe Carnahan * Clerks II (2006) de Kevin Smith * Hollywoodland (2006) * Glory Road (2005) de James Gartner * Surviving Christmas (2004) de Mike Mitchell * Jersey Girl (2004) de Kevin Smith * Paycheck (2004) de John Woo * Una relación peligrosa (2003) de Martin Brest * Daredevil (2003) de Mark Steven Johnson * Al límite de la verdad (2002) de Roger Michell * Una noche perfecta (2002) de Jordan Brady * Pánico nuclear (2002) de Phil Alden Robinson * Daddy and them (2002) de Billy Bob Thornton * Jay y Bob el silencioso contraatacan (2001) de Kevin Smith * Pearl Harbor (2001) de Michael Bay * Algo que contar (2000) de Don Roos * Operación Reno (Reindeer Games) (2000) de John Frankenheimer * El informador (2000) de Ben Younger * Dogma (1999) de Kevin Smith * Las fuerzas de la naturaleza (1999) de Bronwen Hughes * 200 cigarrillos (1999) de Risa Bramon García * Shakespeare enamorado (Shakespeare in love)(1998) de John Madden * Armageddon (1998) de Michael Bay * Phantoms(1998) de Joe Chappelle * El indomable Will Hunting (1997) de Gus Van Sant * Going all the way (1997) de Mark Pellingto * La asesina de la oficina (1997) de Cindy Sherman * Persiguiendo a Amy (1997) de Kevin Smith * Última llamada (1996) de Rich Wilkes * Mallrats (1995) de Kevin Smith * Jóvenes desorientados (Dazed and Confused) (1993) de Richard Linklater * School Ties (1992) de Robert Mandel * Buffy the vampire slayer (1992) de Fran Rubel Kuzui * Dark end of the street (1981) de Jan Egleson Director * Gone Baby Gone (2007) Premios Oscar Globos de Oro Premios del Sindicato de Actores Festival Internacional de Cine de Venecia Golden Raspberry Referencias Enlaces externos *Página oficial del actor (en inglés) *Página de fans de Ben Affleck (en inglés) *Página no oficial del actor Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Directores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Ganadores del premio Oscar al mejor guión original Categoría:Productores de cine de Estados Unidos